1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to electronics, and more particularly, to diodes.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Diodes can be employed in leakage sensitive circuits. For example, diodes can be placed at the input of a high impedance sensor to provide electrostatic discharge (ESD) protection to the circuit. Diode leakage can affect circuit performance, for example, in the case of a high-impedance sensor, diode leakage can lead to sensor error, and the impact of the diode leakage on circuit accuracy can be exacerbated by increases in voltage and/or temperature.
Similarly, parasitic diode formations can inherently form in certain integrated circuit (IC) structures. For example, n-type or p-type diffusion regions and/or wells disposed on a semiconductor substrate can result in the formation of various PN junction diode structures. These parasitic PN junction diodes can be present on leakage-sensitive nodes of an IC, and can impact performance of the IC.
There is a need for diodes having reduced leakage current.